


And it wasn't a misunderstanding

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Niall chce udowodnić Zaynowi i Liamowi, że Harry i Louis są parą.





	

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy pewnego dnia spędzali popołudnie w kawiarni.   
Dzień był dość ciepły, wszyscy pili mrożoną kawę, rozmawiając. Harry i Louis poszli po ciastka, zostawiając Nialla, Zayna i Liama samych.  
— Oni są razem — oznajmił cicho Niall, żeby nikt go nie usłyszał.¬¬ ¬  
— Kto? — spytał zdziwiony Zayn.  
— Harry i Louis — jego głos przeszedł do szeptu, a przyjaciele parsknęli śmiechem. — No co?  
— Oni się tylko przyjaźnią — Liam przewrócił oczami, popijając kawę.  
— Wystarczy na nich spojrzeć — Niall pokazał głową na przyjaciół, którzy stali przy ladzie.  
— Jakoś patrzę i nie widzę — mruknął Payne. — Zachowują się jak przyjaciele.  
— Przyjaciele nie patrzą się tak na siebie! — oburzył się. — Zayn, błagam cię, chociaż ty powiedz, że nie jesteś ślepy.  
— Kocham cię stary, ale lekko przesadzasz. To tylko przyjaźń.  
— No proszę was — jęknął niezadowolony blondyn. — Oni zachowują się jak para, spójrzcie tylko.  
Odwrócili się i zobaczyli jak Harry wybierał ciastka, podczas gdy Louis bawił się jego włosami.  
— Przecież wszyscy lubimy dotykać jego włosów, są takie miękkie. — Malik powiedział ze śmiechem.  
— Dotknął jego włosów, niepodważalny dowód! — wykrzyknął Liam, po czym dotknął głowy Zayna. — My też według ciebie jesteśmy razem?   
— To co innego — westchnął. Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, jak jego przyjaciele tego wszystkiego nie zauważać.  
— Niall, naprawdę nie chcę być sceptykiem — zaczął Liam. — Ale czy masz jakieś dowody oprócz tych spojrzeń?  
— Może mam wam pokazać ich seks taśmę? — spytał sarkastycznie. — Tak się składa, że zapomniałem jej dzisiaj wziąć.   
— Gdybyś przyłapał ich na jakichś pocałunkach, może czymś więcej, to co innego — kontynuował.   
— Naprawdę musisz zobaczyć takie rzeczy, żeby uwierzyć? — prychnął Horan. — Ich miłość widać gołym okiem!  
— Liam ma rację — zgodził się Zayn. — Jeśli pokażesz nam jakieś prawdziwe dowody, to ci uwierzymy.  
— Jesteście niemożliwi! — wykrzyknął, po czym zobaczył jak Harry i Louis idą w ich stronę, więc odpowiedział szybko: — Umowa stoi. Jeszcze się przekonacie!  
— Do czego się przekonacie? — zagadał Harry, kładąc ciastka na stoliku.  
— KFC jest lepsze od McDonalda — powiedział Liam.  
— Chyba was powaliło! — zaprzeczył Louis, a Niall zaczął planować, jak udowodnić związek swoich przyjaciół.  
Ω  
Problem był taki, że kilka dni później wciąż nie miał większych dowodów. Starał się spędzać mnóstwo czasu z Harrym i Louisem, ale oni zachowywali się... po przyjacielsku. Znaczy, według niego to więcej niż przyjaźń, ale jego dowody nie były dla nich wystarczające. W końcu postanowił zmienić taktykę i jak najczęściej zostawiać ich samych.   
Wrócił po cichu do ich mieszkania, w salonie film oglądał Liam i Zayn.  
— Gdzie oni są? — spytał szeptem, a przyjaciele wskazali na pokój Harry'ego i Louisa. Poszedł tam, ale usłyszał dialog, dochodzący z łazienki.  
— Harry pospiesz się, to boli.  
— Spokojnie, Lou.  
O mój boże. O mój boże. Niall gestem nakazał Liamowi i Zaynowi podejść, a oni niechętnie wykonali jego prośbę.  
— Błagam, wyciągnij to! — Louis brzmiał na roztrzęsionego.  
— Staram się, nie ułatwiasz mi tego!  
— Jak możesz tak długo wyciągać coś tak małego? — Niall parsknął śmiechem, gdy to usłyszał.  
— Ty to nazywasz małym? — oburzył się Harry. — Nie ruszaj się teraz.  
Usłyszeli pisk Louisa. Niall nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, podczas gdy Zayn i Liam wygadali na zdegustowanych.  
— Harry, czy ja krwawię?  
— Nie dramatyzuj. Zaraz ci to czymś zdezynfekuję — usłyszeli kroki Harry'ego i próbowali jak szybko uciec, ale chłopak zdążył otworzyć drzwi. Spojrzał na nich zdziwiony, gdy opierali się o ścianę, udając, że nic się nie stało. — Em, hej?  
— Cześć — mruknął Liam, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem roślince w doniczce.  
— Co wy tutaj robicie? — Styles zmarszczył czoło.  
— Słyszeliśmy krzyki — odpowiedział Niall. — Em, myśleliśmy, że coś się stało...  
— Wyciągałem Louisowi drzazgę ze stopy — uśmiechnął się i otworzył szerzej drzwi, pozwalając im zajrzeć do środka. Chłopak siedział na wannie, bez skarpetek z nogą w górze. — Bał się jak małe dziecko.  
— Wypraszam sobie! — oburzył się. — Zniosłem to jak mężczyzna!  
— Harry, jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem — mówiąc to, Liam patrzył się na Nialla ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
O nie, on tak tego nie zostawi. Jeszcze im udowodni, że ma rację!  
Ω  
Niall leżał w swoim łóżku, słuchając muzyki i zastanawiając się, dlaczego jeszcze nie nakrył Harry'ego i Louisa w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Do jego pokoju wszedł Zayn i Liam.  
— Co tam, stary? — spytał Malik.  
— Oni są parą.  
— Myślałem, że już ci przeszło — Liam przewrócił oczami. — Jak na razie nie stało się nic szczególnego, chyba, że wyciąganie drzazgi uważasz za dowód dozgonnej miłości.  
— Nie zastanawia was, dlaczego oni siedzą sami w pokoju? — jęknął. — W ogóle nie spędzają z nami czasu.  
— Więc o to chodzi? — odezwał się Liam. — Jesteś zazdrosny i wmawiasz sobie, że oni są razem.  
Pokręcił tylko głową. Oni nie rozumieli, że to nie są jego wymysły. Nagle usłyszeli przesunięcie łóżka i głos Harry'ego:  
— Louis, jesteś za ciężki!  
Spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni.  
— Ostatnio ci to nie przeszkadzało. Trzymaj się, księżniczko — po słowach Harry'ego usłyszeli miarowe przesuwanie i skrzypienie łóżka.  
Niall umierał ze szczęścia. Nareszcie udało mu się to udowodnić, w końcu byli świadkami, jak dwójka ich przyjaciół robi 'to'.  
— Nie wymarzę tego z pamięci — Zayn ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
— A nie mówiłem? — powiedział podekscytowany Niall.  
Chciał zacząć swój taniec szczęścia, kiedy zza ściany odezwał się Harry.  
— Moje plecy! Następnym razem to ja będę leżał, a ty przesuniesz łóżko.  
— Przecież sam chciałeś spać bliżej okna.  
— Oni tylko przesuwali łóżko — Liam przewrócił oczami. — Jesteś przewrażliwiony.  
To było niemożliwie, już dwa razy źle zrozumiał, co robili Harry i Louis. Może naprawdę jest przewrażliwiony i jego przyjaciele tylko się przyjaźnią?  
Ω  
Niall wiedział o ich miłości, musiał tylko ich przyłapać. Miał nawet plan.  
— Hej, idę z Zaynem i Liamem na pizzę, chcecie też? — zaproponował blondyn.  
— Nie jestem głodny, niedawno jadłem — odpowiedział Louis.  
— Nie mam ochoty na pizzę — odparł Harry. — Ale bawcie się dobrze.  
Och, czyli rybki złapały haczyk. Niall podszedł do drzwi wejściowych i mocno nimi trzasnął, po czym po cichu poszedł do swojego pokoju.  
— To nie ma sensu — powiedział Liam.  
— Zaufajcie mi, to ostatni raz — poprosił Niall. — Mówię wam, oni się powstrzymywali, bo wiedzieli, że jesteśmy w pobliżu. Teraz myślą, że są sami, więc mogą robić wszystko.  
— Dobra, Niall, do trzech razy sztuka — oznajmił Zayn. — Ale jeśli teraz nic nie udowodnisz, kończymy z tą szopką.  
— Jeszcze przyznacie mi rację — powiedział pewnie.  
— Długo będziemy czekać? — spytał zniecierpliwiony Liam, robiąc coś na telefonie.  
— Dajmy im chwilkę.  
Chwilka trwała stanowczo zbyt długo i wszyscy zaczynali się już trochę nudzić. Chłopcy najwyraźniej oglądali jakiś film, który zagłuszał ich rozmowę.  
Nagle Niall dostał sms.  
— To od Harry'ego — powiedział zadowolony.  
'Hej Ni, kiedy wracacie? x '  
'Dopiero co zaczęliśmy jeść, a później jeszcze pójdziemy na spacer. A co, stęskniliście się?'  
'Jasne x Nie musicie się spieszyć, bawcie się dobrze'  
Liam i Zayn cały czas czytali tę rozmowę i spojrzeli na siebie lekko przerażeni.  
— To nic nie znaczy — po chwili oznajmił Payne, jednak brzmiał bardzo niepewnie.  
Niall dobrze wiedział, co zaraz stanie się w pokoju obok. Zostawienie przyjaciół samych było doskonałym pomysłem i teraz miał okazję zdobyć niepodważalne dowody.  
— Spokojnie, mamy jeszcze dużo czasu — usłyszeli przytłumiony głos Harry'ego. — Zdążymy to skończyć.  
— Nic nie znaczy? — mruknął i zbliżył się do ściany. Niestety, mówili zbyt cicho i trudno było zrozumieć niektóre słowa. — Idziemy pod drzwi, tam będzie lepiej słuchać.  
— Oszalałeś! — oburzył się Liam. — Nie będę ich podsłuchiwać!  
— Poza tym, my już ci wierzymy — dodał Zayn.  
— Jeszcze potem mi wmówicie, że mi się wydawało!  
— To zbyt duże naruszenie ich prywatności — kłócił się Liam.  
— Może wyjdziemy z mieszkania i damy im chwilę dla siebie? — zaproponował Zayn, ale Niall go wyśmiał.  
Przez chwilę jeszcze sprzeczali się o to, czy podsłuchiwanie nie jest przesadą, ale w końcu zdecydowali się na stanie pod drzwiami.  
Tam dużo lepiej było słuchać ich rozmowę, słowa były wyraźne.  
— Otwórz szerzej buzię, Lou, bo się nie zmieści.  
— To jest za duże.  
Niall zaśmiał się i spojrzał na zażenowanych przyjaciół. To było okropne, ze jego strony, ale chciał dokładnie wiedzieć co się dzieje za drzwiami.  
— Chyba nie chcesz, żeby to wyładowało na twojej twarzy — Louis najwyraźniej posłuchał polecenia Harry'ego, bo ten po chwili dodał: — Grzeczny chłopiec. I jak, smakowało?  
— Przecież wiesz, że tak — odpowiedział.  
— A nie mówiłem? — wykrzyknął Niall i zrobił to zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. Szybko zakrył swoje usta, jakby miało to pomóc, ale było już za późno.  
— Słyszałeś to? — spytał Harry i słuchać było jego kroki. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie spanikowani, ale zanim zdążyli uciec, Styles otworzył drzwi.  
— Czemu nam nie powiedzieliście? — oburzył się Liam. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a wy w ogóle nam nie ufacie.  
— Wróciliście wcześnie — mruknął.  
— Nie zmieniaj tematu! — wtrącił się Zayn.  
— To nie tak! — bronił się Harry. — Ja chciałem mu tylko sprawić przyjemności...  
— No cóż, my trafiliśmy na moment, kiedy to on robił tobie dobrze — dodał rozbawiony Niall.  
— W piekarni był tylko jeden kawałek, wiecie jak Louis lubi waniliowe — kontynuował Harry ze smutkiem w oczach. — Naprawdę was przepraszam.  
— Czekaj, o czym ty mówisz? — zdziwił się Liam, po czym, mijając przyjaciela i wchodząc do pokoju. Za nim podążył Zayn i Niall.  
Zobaczyli Louisa, siedzącego na łóżku z talerzem i widelczykiem. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wierzchem dłoni wytarł kąciki ust.  
— O cieście — powiedział Harry. — A o czym myśleliście?  
W tym momencie Zayn zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, a Niall zrobił się cały czerwony.  
— Myślę, że możemy wam to wybaczyć, w końcu jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi — Liam uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Prawda, Niall? To tylko przyjaciele.  
— Dziwnie się jakoś zachowujecie — mruknął Harry.  
— Wydaję ci się — odpowiedział Zayn.  
Tak więc Niall musiał zrezygnować z próby udowodnienia związku swoich przyjaciół. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że ta dwójka jest razem, w końcu tak do siebie pasują. Musiał pogodzić się ze swoją pomyłką i załadowywać, że to tylko przyjaźń.  
Ω  
Minęło kilka dni, podczas których żaden z nich nie zrobił niczego szczególnego. Oglądali filmy, chodzili na wykłady, imprezowali. Chłopak jednak cały czas uważnie obserwował Harry'ego i Louisa. Nie robili nic szczególnego, chociaż Niall mógłby przysiąść, że gdy siedzieli wszyscy w salonie, oglądając filmy, ta dwójka trzymała się za ręce. Ale przecież jest przewrażliwiony i pewnie tylko mu się zdawało.  
Niestety, cały ten czas padało, ale Zayn obiecał Niallowi, że wszyscy pójdą z nim pograć w golfa. Nikt tak naprawdę nie chciał tego robić, ale zauważyli, że przyjaciel ma zły humor i był to jedyny, oprócz jedzenia, sposób na jego poprawę.   
Wreszcie zaświeciło słońce i na dworze było dość ciepło, dlatego Zayn postanowił wypełnić swoją obietnicę. Wszyscy już byli gotowi, kiedy Louis uznał, że źle się czuje.  
— Zostanę z nim — zaproponował Harry. — W końcu i tak nie umiem grać.  
— Jesteście pewni? — spytał z powątpiewaniem Niall. — Możemy to przełożyć.  
— Korzystajcie z ładnej pogody — oznajmił Louis.  
Spędzili trochę czasu grając. Oczywiście, za każdym razem Niall wygrywał, ale i tak świetnie się bawił. W połowie rozgrywek Zayn uznał, że nie ma już ochoty grać i poszedł się czegoś napić.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz, że Harry i Louis robią coś po naszą nieobecność — zagadał Liam.  
— Przeszło mi — skłamał. — Chyba muszę się pogodzić z tym, że oni przyjaźnią się, tak jak my albo chociażby ty i Zayn.  
— Ja i Zayn — powtórzył, kiwając głową. — Właśnie tak.  
Niall nie miał ochoty rozgadywać się na ten temat, zamiast tego, starał się jak najlepiej grać. Liam na każdym kroku go chwalił. Niestety, w trakcie jednej z rozgrywek rozpadało się i musieli wracać.  
— Anglia — mruknął Niall, gdy poszli do Zayna. — Czekamy aż przejdzie czy wracamy?  
— Ta ulewa długo potrwa — odpowiedział Liam i zadzwonił po taksówkę. 

Jakiś czas później, lekko przemoczeni, wchodzili do mieszkania. Chcieli poskarżyć się całemu światu na pogodę. Niall był naprawdę zły. Nie dość, że mylił się co do Harry'ego i Louisa, to jeszcze deszcz przerwał mu grę. Potrzebował teraz jedynie łóżka i jedzenia. Najpierw jednak chciał pójść do Harry'ego, bo miał nadzieję, że ten zrobi mu coś do jedzenia, na poprawę humoru.  
Po otworzeniu drzwi wszyscy doznał szoku.   
Nagi Louis leżał na nagim Harrym, przykryci byli tylko cienkim kocem. Gdy go zobaczyli, zerwali się z łóżka, próbując znaleźć porozrzucane na ziemi ubrania.  
Zayn właśnie wychodził z łazienki i podszedł do zdziwionego Nialla. Stanął w drzwiach i z otwartymi ustami patrzył na przyjaciół.  
— Co jest? — zagadał Liam i chwilę później zauważył Harry'ego i Louisa. — Co, kurwa, jest?  
— Mieliście wrócić później! — oburzył się Harry.  
— Czy wy...? — zaczął Liam. — O boże.  
— Założę się, że to właśnie krzyczał Harry — powiedział Niall, który otrząsnął się już z szoku i zaczął się cieszyć.  
— Możemy to wyjaśnić — próbował tłumaczyć się Louis.  
— I co, powiecie mi, że całkiem przypadkiem znaleźliście się nadzy w łóżku? — prychnął Liam.  
— Jak długo? — spytał Zayn, siadając na łóżku. Louis spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, bo wciąż leżał tam nagi. Harry zdążył się już ubrać i teraz lekko zdenerwowany chodził po pokoju.  
— Niezbyt — wzruszył ramionami. — Ile to będzie, z miesiąc, prawda Lou?  
— Wtedy po raz pierwszy... — zaczął Louis.  
— Nie chcę znać szczegółów waszego życia seksualnego — przerwał im Liam.  
— Po raz pierwszy usłyszeliśmy o podejrzeniach Nialla — kontynuował swoją wcześniejszą wypowiedź.  
— Chyba nie rozumiem — odpowiedział blondyn.  
— Usłyszeliśmy o twoim planie wtedy w kawiarni i wydawało nam się to zabawne — wytłumaczył Harry. — Nie byliśmy razem, ale chcieliśmy ci dać nauczkę, żebyś wiedział na przyszłość, że o takie rzeczy należy pytać wprost.  
— Wpadliśmy na pomysł, że możemy trochę poudawać — zaśmiał się Louis. — Używać trochę więcej podtekstów, podczas rozmów.  
— Jakbyście jeszcze nie załapali, to całe wyciągnie drzazgi czy przesuwanie łóżka było ustawką — wtrącił się Harry. Niall patrzył na nich ze zmarszczonym czołem, nie wierząc, w to co słyszy.  
— Ale to całe udawanie, trochę wymknęło nam się spod kontroli — Louis uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. — Niall może i dał nam spokój z tym przyłapywaniem, ale nasza gra nam się spodobała. Postanowiliśmy ją kontynuować i tak o to wylądowaliśmy w łóżku.  
— To był was pierwszy raz? — zdziwił się Liam, a oni tylko kiwnęli głowami. — Jesteśmy najgorszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie, jak mogliśmy zepsuć coś tak pięknego?  
— Czyli wychodzi na to, że dzięki mnie jesteście razem? — ucieszył się Niall.  
— Właściwie, to my jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy... — powiedział Louis, ale wszyscy go zignorowali.  
— Z drugiej strony, nie miałeś racji, bo gdy się zakładaliśmy, oni jeszcze nie byli parą — wtrącił się Liam, przerywając euforię Nialla.  
— Nie psuj mi tej chwili — Horan podbiegł do Harry'ego, a potem Louisa, żeby ich przytulić. — Jestem z was taki dumny!  
— A ja jestem nagi — odkrząknął Louis i chłopak szybko się od niego odsunął. — I powtórzę, ja i Harry jeszcze na ten temat nie rozmawialiśmy.  
— Zróbcie to teraz — wzruszył ramionami Niall. — I tak, wiem, że jestem najgorszym przyjacielem na świecie, ale mam to w dupie, bo chcę być świadkiem, jak wyznajcie sobie miłość.  
— Jesteś niemożliwy — westchnął Harry, ale nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca. — Naprawdę chcecie tutaj zostać?  
— Jeszcze się pytasz — odpowiedział Niall i usiadł na biurku. Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się z zaciekawieniem dwójce przyjaciół. — Nie zwracajcie na nas uwagi, będziemy niczym widzowie w kinie.  
— Miejmy to już z głowy — westchnął Louis, gdy chłopak usiadł koło niego. — Powiedzmy to równocześnie.  
— Kocham cię.  
— Nie jesteśmy parą — Louis spojrzał się zdziwiony na Harry'ego, który zarumienił się, jakby pożałował, tego co powiedział. — Co?  
— Przejęzyczyłem się — powiedział szybko.  
— Nie kłam — wtrącił się Niall.  
— Jesteśmy przecież w kinie, aktorzy cię nie usłyszą — syknął Liam, a Zayn się zaśmiał.  
— Jak to mnie kochasz? — Louis przygryzał wargę i patrzył się cały czas na Harry'ego, który za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć jego wzroku.  
— Lou, jesteś najcudowniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Ciebie nie można nie kochać, ale ja się w tobie zakochałem — wyjąkał w końcu. — Ale nie chcę psuć naszych relacji, możemy zostać przyjaciółmi.  
— Harry, my nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nigdy nie byliśmy — odpowiedział Louis, a Harry spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach.  
— Lou...  
— To od zawsze było coś więcej — dotknął jego dłoni. — Kocham cię, Harry.  
— Jesteś nagi — szepnął, gdy Louis go objął.  
— Jakoś niedawno ci to nie przeszkadzało.  
— Czy ja powiedziałem, że mam coś przeciwko? — Harry poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.  
— Wychodzimy! — wykrzyknął szybko Liam i siłą wyciągnął Nialla z pokoju. Poszli do salonu, zostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół samych.  
— Macie mi coś do powiedzenia? — blondyn usiadł na sofie, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.  
— Właściwie, to nie wygrałeś, bo oni są oficjalnie parą od kilku minut — powiedział Liam, który również cały czas był uśmiechnięty.  
— Ale możesz zatańczyć taniec szczęścia, bo jesteś pieprzonym jasnowidzem — dodał Zayn.


End file.
